


Want.

by 19twentyone



Series: 2017 gifts for my lovelies [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, daddy kink?, model!yjh, photographer!csc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Seungcheol tells a story.also the fic where Jeonghan tops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For ice @exosvntn.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay and here's my 2017 gift for you.
> 
> Prompt: 10 - The Photograph  
> Pairing: Jeonghan/Seungcheol [side!meanie & side!soonhoon]  
> Genre: fluff, smut, romance

* * *

 

“I don't understand, how can he be so attractive?!” Seungcheol yells as he raised his glass, shakily standing up on the wooden table.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT, DANCE FOR ME BABY,” Soonyoung waved his wallet in the direction of the standing male, Jihoon had to pull his boyfriend by the back of his pants before he could start grinding on Seungcheol.

 

“Soonyoung, sit the fuck down.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Soonyoung managed to salute before slamming face first on the table. Jihoon tenses up in worry but then he heard a loud snore. His boyfriend's clearly not dead, not yet anyways.

 

“Cheol, what happened with the model? It's like he's got your panties in a twist, literally." Jihoon nonchalantly says. The older male pouts before sitting back down.

 

“mmmmh” Seungcheol pouted before lifted his mug up with his opened mouth, waiting for the liquor to hit his tongue but it never does and instead, every drop of beer comes splashing down, staining his dress shirt.

 

“Cheol, for fuck’s sake! Drink like an adult.” Jihoon scolds as he clings onto Soonyoung’s collar as the latter was trying to get up on the table again.

 

“Listen here, buddy, I’m supposed to be that one friend who doesn't care if you fuck the world up but this is Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan, Korea’s darling son, world-famous supermodel. I’m not going to let you die without telling me what happened.”

 

Seungcheol carelessly wiped his face with the back of his hand, he scoots just a little closer to the ever sober Jihoon. Soonyoung's in between them and Jihoon sneaks a hand to to gently caress the raven hair of his boyfriend, who's now sound asleep..

 

“I swear, if Soonyoung or anyone in the gang knows about thi-...”

 

“Cheol, Cheol. Look at me. Look at me in the eyes.” And Seungcheol does. Jihoon's quite scary even if he doesn't try. Seungcheol sees the perseverance outlining Jihoon's glare and he shudders at the memory of Jihoon wanting Soonyoung to be his boyfriend. A thirsty Jihoon was a savage Jihoon, he knows.

 

“Okay, so this is what happened.”

 

———

 

For the past few days, Seungcheol had been very frustrated. Really _really_ frustrated. He didn't even know how it had even happened but at some point during the past week, Seungcheol started seeing Jeonghan with different eyes. Jeonghan had always been an acquaintance, a friend whenever he was lonely and needed someone to drink with but all of a sudden, Choi Seungcheol wanted to be more than Yoon Jeonghan’s friend, more than just the model’s photographer.

 

And it was all because of that fucking cover.

 

Not a song cover, but a magazine cover. W Korea had managed to get Jeonghan on the cover of Seoul’s most important fashion magazine, and Seungcheol kind of regretted (not really) being the official photographer. The photoshoot featured a 5-page-spread which had his insides tingling with mirth. Seungcheol had captured so many models with his camera but Jeonghan was _different_.

 

Every time Jeonghan’s gaze pierced him through his lens, every time Jeonghan’s body swayed, every time the flash lit Jeonghan's body for a millisecond, Seungcheol thought that Jeonghan was beyond beautiful.

 

Jeonghan was phenomenal.

 

Although Seungcheol had photographed Jeonghan a few times before, this had been the first “intense” photoshoot that they had done together. Seungcheol had never seen him look so sexy, so rude, so hot. Jeonghan’s dominance sizzling in his gaze, totally ready to pin him up against the wall.

 

And God, did he want Jeonghan to do just _that_.

 

He was flipping through the mock-up, the one the staff had sent his way so that he could check the photos. God, Jeonghan was too beautiful for Seungcheol's camera, the shots barely did his justice. It didn't capture the way Jeonghan's eyes sparkled with a million emotions but it was enough to make him weak.

 

His favourite picture of Jeonghan, however, was strategically kept at the bottom of his drawer, like he were a crazy 13-year-old fangirl. He had secretly kept it for himself, saving it in a secret folder (password protected) on his drive and deleting it off the company’s.

 

The photograph was of Jeonghan sitting down on the floor, his back resting on the side of the bed, his chin lifted up ever so slightly. His eyes were closed, his hair styled messily, like he had just had a round of sex. It had been too much for Seungcheol to handle. It didn’t help that his left hand was gripping the end of his shirt, complete with the sexiest lip bite. Seungcheol had absentmindedly licked his lips.

 

Shame and guilt. Zero. Seungcheol. One.

  
———

 

When Jeonghan asked for help with a video recording, Seungcheol had struggled with himself, trying not to imagine any situation that involved him kneeling down in front of Jeonghan. In all honesty though, that was everything Seungcheol really wanted.

 

Jeonghan had absentmindedly remarked before that it was a shame, really, that Seungcheol was a photographer. He was attractive enough to be mistaken as a model, the younger had remarked, but Seungcheol knew better than to trust anything that comes out of Jeonghan’s mouth. The model  is (extremely) pretty but he was cunning more than he was attractive. On the other hand, Seungcheol had a bad habit of overthinking. He once thought he'd seen Jeonghan looking at him in a different way. He was tired of playing hide and seek with his libido. He'd been craving for Jeonghan’s touch these days, and not in the platonic way. God, hardly anywhere in the ‘platonic’ range, in fact.

 

Seungcheol didn’t know when his obsession with Jeonghan started, or how it had managed to consume every single crack of his mind but he surprisingly were more than fine with it. He allowed himself to be more and more obsessed every day falling deeper and deeper into this pit of infatuation.

 

Laundry day became more frequent with his continued sinking into obsession.

 

Seungcheol was seated behind the camera, checking everything as Jeonghan and Wonwoo sung whatever they were recording. His thoughts had other plans; his lewd mind could only focus on Jeonghan’s voice, and how it would sound if he moaned his name..

 

“Sounded great, guys” Seungcheol tells them when they were done with the recording. It had taken him a while to realise that they were done. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I didn’t know you could sing so well, Won,” he comments hastily, avoiding Jeonghan’s gaze.

 

Wonwoo laughs, making him smile as well. “It’s a pleasure to surprise someone like you,” he replies, and the flirty tone doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungcheol. He thinks he sees Jeonghan giving him a judging look by the corner of his eye.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t like Wonwoo that way; he is like a younger brother, and Seungcheol knew full well he wasn't Wonwoo’s type at all. Kim Mingyu, Seungcheol's neighbor, had told him how Wonwoo had  tried to buy him a puppy for his birthday. God, Seungcheol needs to stop gossiping his neighbor’s about how big of a crush his friend had on him.

 

“Well, who wouldn't be impressed by you.” Seungcheol grins, winking obnoxiously at him. Wonwoo’s eyes twinkle with mirth, , winking back as he tries his best to keep his poker face. They could catch a glimpse of a fuming Jeonghan, who was still right beside Wonwoo..

 

“Let me see if we need to do another take,” Jeonghan spits out coldly, grabbing the camera from Seungcheol's hands. Seungcheol knows that paticular look on his face. Oh boy, he is going to enjoy every second of this.

 

“Drinks after this, Won?” Seungcheol asks Wonwoo casually, purposely ignoring the model.

 

“He has plans, don't you, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan interrupts, not even letting his friend speak up. Seungcheol and Wonwoo turn to look at Jeonghan, mock confusion on their faces.

 

Jackpot.

 

Seungcheol notices how Wonwoo is enjoying the situation at hand, just as much as he is. Wonwoo _does_ have other plans, namely plans that involve a certain person named Kim Mingyu.

 

“Actually, yeah,” Wonwoo nods.“I’d love to, but I’m booked for tonight. Maybe some other day, hyung,” Wonwoo smiles, and a blush tints his pale cheeks.

 

“Sure.” Seungcheol replies and Wonwoo pulls his phone out of his pocket to text someone.

 

“Okay, no need for a second take,” Jeonghan informs them, finally breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Right,” Wonwoo says, grabbing his leather jacket from the sofa. “See you tomorrow, hyung. Bye.” Seungcheol chuckles and waves him off, watching as he exits the studio swiftly, phone still in his hand.

 

He turns his head to face Jeonghan the moment the door slammed shut. The model has his eyes fixated on the video, pointedly not looking at the photographer.

 

“So, you and Wonwoo?” Jeonghan mutters and Seungcheol wants to laugh.

 

“Oh? Why the sudden interest?” Seungcheol asks, trying hard not to chuckle.

 

“Nothing, you guys seemed close?” Jeonghan sounds confused, but Seungcheol notices the underlying sass in his voice.

 

“So? Last time I checked, it has nothing to do with you.” Seungcheol folds his arms, feigning annoyance but there's a glint of mischief dancing on his brown orbs.

 

After what seemed like forever, Jeonghan finally speaks  again, “Sorry if I ruined your plans to flirt with him.”

 

Seungcheol's jaw drops open, he is beyond confused. “Excuse me?”

 

Jeonghan chuckles slightly “Consider yourself saved” he says, and Seungcheol feels perplexed. What the fuck is happening right now?

 

“He’s dating someone.”

 

Oh, so Jeonghan doesn't know that Mingyu is his neighbor.The situation is just too hilarious but Seungcheol needs to keep his poker face, needs to go back to acting “annoyed”.

 

“And how is that relevant?” He perfectly acts that phrase out.

 

Jeonghan leaves the camera on his desk, walks purposefully towards Seungcheol. His steps are heavy but graceful and Seungcheol's heart is beating way too fast for such a mundane action.

 

Seungcheol takes a step back as the image of Jeonghan in his hidden photograph fills his thoughts again.

 

“Because you’re my friend,” Jeonghan answers, and Seungcheol can’t tell if he is joking or not.

 

All of a sudden, Jeonghan's lips seem too distracting. Seungcheol gets a whiff of Jeonghan's perfume as he comes closer and closer.God, why is it so alluring?

 

“Right.”, he mumbled.

 

“If you were a real friend, you’d have encouraged me to get with him, if that was what I wanted,” Jeonghan laughs boisterously, and Seungcheol suddenly feels ridiculous. Maybe his attempt to look and sound tough isn’t working; it had went much more smoothly in his head..

 

“I don’t think that’s what you want, princess.”  


Seungcheol gulps for two reasons a) getting called princess is hot and bothering at the same time b) Jeonghan is getting way too close but he likes it so _so_ much. It is impossible to believe that Jeonghan is actually doing this to him, Seungcheol is probably just imagining things.

 

But then, his eyes meet Jeonghan's and he instinctively bites his lower lip.

 

“You don’t even know what you want, let alone what I want” Seungcheol retorts, his words stinging on Jeonghan's chest.

 

The model shakes his head, and lifts his hand to unbutton his cuffs, his eyes never leaving the photographers. Seungcheol can tell he is nervous but Jeonghan is too good of an actor to actually make it obvious to someone who doesn’t know him.

 

“Right, I see you wanna play,” Jeonghan mumbles, and before Seungcheol could take in what was happening, he finds himself pressed against Jeonghan's body, the cold wall behind him sending chills down his spine.

 

Jeonghan leans in and presses their foreheads together, his lips hovering over Seungcheol's.

 

“I know what I want,” he whispers, his deep, melodious voice sending Seungcheol into a state where his senses suddenly malfunctioned and all he could think of is the feeling of Jeonghan's body against his. Seungcheol sees the smirk on Jeonghan’s pretty face before hearing three words that turned his world upside down.

 

“I want you.”

 

\---

 

“Okay, so you had sex with Jeonghan.” Jihoon butts in and Seungcheol can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Well, ye-yeah. If you put it that way then yes, we had sex.”

 

“So what's wrong?” Jihoon asks carefully. He notices the way Soonyoung leans towards Jihoon's body, tracing kisses down the composer’s jawline while Jihoon caresses the other’s face. Seungcheol shudders in disgust.

 

“I CANT ACTUALLY GO TO WORK WHEN HE’S THERE! WE FUCKED! LIKE SO HARD! I EVEN CALLED HIM DADDY-...” Seungcheol blurts out and he immediately slaps his foul mouth. Oh god, no way he just said that.

 

“Woah boy, T. M. I. much?” Jihoon blinks and Soonyoung giggles into his neck.

 

“Jihoonieeeeee…” Soonyoung calls in a long dragged aegyo to get his attention.

 

“What is it, babe?” Jihoon tilts his head to face his boyfriend. Seungcheol cringes at that one. Where did the scary Lee Jihoon he knew go?

 

“I’m horny hihihihihi…” Soonyoung cutely giggles.

 

“Eeeeew!!! Now _that’s_ TMI, okay?.” Seungcheol finally interferes.

 

“Oh, boy, look at the time. We gotta get going now,” Jihoon says as he looks at his non-existent watch, leaving the bar with Soonyoung groping his ass.

 

“Traitors.” Seungcheol mutters as he downs his last drink for the night.

  


“Who?” That all too familiar voice. God, please anyone but _him_. Seungcheol's been awfully religious ever since Jeonghan popped into his life.

 

“W-why are you here?” He chokes out.

 

“Because a little birdie told me you were here,” Jeonghan slides into the booth next to Seungcheol's. He's awfully close, too close for Seungcheol’s comfort.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me, I see,” Jeonghan mutters as he reaches for the bottle Seungcheol is holding. He places it in front of them, Seungcheol's eyes never leaving the bottle. Jeonghan wraps his fingers  around the bottle’s neck, and strokes it one, two, three times.

 

“It's not like that, I was just-...”

 

“I missed you, princess. Did you miss me?”

 

“Y-yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> not much sinning on this one because (i was too lazy). and also thank you so so much to @transients here on ao3 for editing like this whole piece of shit at 12 in the morning. She had to scold me because my writing was too sloppy and so out of place and I love her so much. Please do support her works.
> 
> @ phyllie: I'm sorry baby, I love you so much and you don't need a shitty friend like me and I really really appreciate and value all of your efforts.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @leethekwon
> 
>  
> 
> 1/10 prompts


End file.
